Sleepy Admissions
by ActressForLife
Summary: Fluff! Pure fluff! Arthur and Eames share a tender moment on a quiet night at home.  650 words. Arthur/Eames. Kissing boys.


**A/N:** Pure fluff that I came up with when this song came on my shuffle. Song is "Have I Told You Lately" by Van Morrison and it does not belong to me. Arthur and Eames are property of Christopher Nolan. No money is being made, infringement, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Enjoy!

* * *

"Eames?"

Eames glanced down to where Arthur's head was resting in his lap. "Yes darling?" he said, his right hand playing with Arthur's un-gelled hair.

Arthur smiled sleepily and said "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Eames raised an eyebrow at him. Arthur smiled a little more widely. "Have I told you there's no one else above you?" Eames was mildly confused and shook his head a little tentatively. Arthur usually wasn't one to express his feelings for Eames, even though they had been in a solid relationship for some time now. "Fill my heart with gladness. Take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles…that's what you do." Eames was more confused than before. This was really unlike Arthur, who only said these sorts of things when he was falling down drunk. Arthur shifted a little bit and snuggled closer to Eames. He was speaking again, his voice quiet and reserved. "For the morning sun and all its glory meets the day with hope and comfort too."

Eames thought that this was starting to sound vaguely familiar. He opened his mouth and said "Arthur, love, what are you-" but was quickly silenced by Arthur's finger against his lips.

"Shh. Let me finish. Okay?" Eames nodded and Arthur removed his finger from Eames lips, only to start tracing patterns on the back of Eames' left hand. He seemed to think for a minute and then spoke again. "You fill my life with laughter. Somehow…you make it better. Ease my troubles, that's what you do." He paused, that slow lazy smile spreading across his face again. Eames was distinctly confused at this point but simply smiled down at Arthur again and let him speak. Eames flipped his left hand over and interlaced his fingers with Arthur's. "There's a love that's defined…" Arthur trailed off. Eames wasn't sure if why so he opened his mouth to say something and was silenced by Arthur again. But this time it was his lips, rather than his finger that ran interference. Eames let out a happy little sigh and kissed Arthur back, feeling the other's man lips curl into a smile again. Arthur pulled away and settled back into his earlier position. He took a deep breath and continued speaking. "And…it's yours. And it's mine, like the sun. At the end of the day…we should give thanks and pray to the one."

Arthur's voice had been growing steadily quieter through his whole time speaking and Eames missed the last of what he said. "What was that darling? I couldn't hear you." he whispered.

Arthur looked at him and softly repeated "Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness. Ease all my troubles" he paused and nuzzled his face into Eames' stomach. "That's what you do." He seemed to be finished as he closed him eyes and lifted Eames' hand to his lips to press a kiss against it before drifting off into a light doze.

Eames grinned down at Arthur, content to sit in silence for a little while as he let Arthur's words sink in. After a few minutes Eames realized why that had sounded so familiar. He laughed, jostling Arthur, who looked up at him with one bleary eye cracked open. "Didn't realize you were a Rod Stewart fan, love." He laughed, a huge grin on his face.

Arthur smiled a little. "Van Morrison, not Rod Stewart. He covered it, but they wrote the lyrics and stuff." He corrected sitting up to lean against Eames more fully. Eames shifted so that he was leaning against the arm of the couch and Arthur pressed up against him. Arthur started to drift off again.

"Arthur?" Eames said quietly.

"Mmm?" came the sleepy response.

"I love you too."

"I know. Sleep now?"

"Anything for you darling." Eames pressed a kiss to the top of Arthur's and pulled him a little closer. Both men drifted off with small smiles on their faces, perfectly content to be where they were.

* * *

**A/N:** They're so cute together. I always appreciate reviews.


End file.
